Necromancer
Overview Masters of unlife after death, Necromancers have the power to perform such feats as raise undead minions from the remains of fallen opponents, hurl spears of bone at enemies, or cause the corpse of a dead enemy to explode with devastating force. Necromancers can also summon a powerful abomination that will act as a constant companion to their masters. Abominations can equip items, gain levels and grow in power and size as their master gains increasing power. Instead of flashy direct damage spells, Necromancers prefer the slow death of decay and disease or sucking the life from their foes. The Necromancer has limited access to armor and weapons and has very little martial skill. Available Races * Dark Elf * Gnome * Goblin * Kojani Human * Kurashasa * Mordebi Human * Qaliathari Human * Thestran Human * Vulmane Weapons and Armor Necromancers are limited to light armor such as robes, and usually carry daggers or staves as weapons, though they are also capable of using magical rods, focus items and wands. Abominations and Grafts As early as their fourth level, Necromancers can learn to summon an Abomination, a monstrous and fairly mindless flesh golem designed to fight for the Necromancer and obey his every command. The Abomination can be named, and will stay around indefinitely until dismissed or destroyed. Abominations can also be equipped with new grafts, removed from the bodies of slain foes by the Necromancer's Necropsy ability, which is available at level 10. These grafts come in a variety of types such as claws, fists, legs, hearts, and rib cages. Your first grafts are available to attach to a pet at level 15, with upgrades coming every 5 levels. While an Abomination can have multiple grafts equipped (starting at two), it can only have one of each type at a time. Each type is then varied further by different granted abilities or bonuses, allowing for a very customizable pet. Undead Minions and Reanimation As well as the Abomination, Necromancers obtain several other types of undead servants who are classified as minions. This means that they will stay and do their job until they die, or the magic animating them expires, at which point they will need to be re-summoned. These come in focused offensive, focused defensive and re-animated flavors, the last of which is actually a slightly weakened re-animation of a recently slain foe. Corpse Exploitation When a Necromancer does not want to re-animate a corpse, they still have a number of spells which exploit that corpse as a resource, whether draining it's essence and converting it into energy for their and their Abomination's use, or causing it to suddenly and violently explode, damaging all nearby enemies. Undead Form and Mastery of Death Necromancers undergo two rights of passage as they progress in their mastery of undeath. The first grants them the ability to appear dead, fooling enemies into giving up on attacking them, much like a monk's Feign Death ability. The second allows them to choose between two potent undead forms to which they can transcend. (More details to follow) For a guide on the feign death ability, see: The Art of Death (Quest Guide) Known Spells and Abilities: 1-10 Known Spells and Abilities: 12 - 20 Known Spells and Abilities: 22 - 30 Known Spells and Abilities: 32 - 40 *Level 32 **Plague of Infestation V **Death Incarnate II **Vile Ritual V *Level 34 **Wail of the Banshee I **Soul Blight II **Torment V **Dark Rebuke III **Sealed Fate IV **Spectre's Touch III **Mend Flesh I **Devour Curse II **Corruption I *Level 36 **Bone Mail II **Ritual of Necropotence II **Crippling Blight V **Bone Spear II **Drain Life IV *Level 38 **Death Shroud II **Bloodfeast **Despoiling Blight I **Fear II **Grasp of the Grave III **Devouring Shadows IV **Detonate Corpse III **Life Draught I **Shadow Feast III **Vile Ritual VI *Level 40 **Soul Trap II **Poison Burst II **Blood Rite IV **Power of the Grave V **Rest of the Dead II Known Spells and Abilities: 42 - 50 *Level 42 **Font of Depravity I **Torment VI **Bone Spear III **Dark Rebuke IV **Sealed Fate V **Spectre's Touch IV **Mend Flesh II **Ritual Animatus II *Level 44 **Crippling Blight VI **Soul Blight III **Vile Ritual VII *Level 46 **Bonemail III **Grasp of the Grave IV **Devouring Shadows V **Plague of Infestation VI **Shadow Feast IV **Rite of the Master I **Devour Curse III *Level 48 **Well of Corruption I **Death Shroud III **Despoiling Blight II **Poison Burst III **Bone Spear IV **Detonate Corpse IV **Life Draught II **Corruption II *Level 50 **Deathwalk **Font of Depravity II **Torment VII **Death Rebuke V **Death Touch I **Sealed Fate VI **Spectre's Touch V **Shadowmaster's Pact **Death Incarnate III **Vile Ritual VIII **Mend Flesh III **Awaken Abomination III **Blood Rite V **Power of the Grave VI Known Spells and Abilities: 50+ *51 **Bone Rail *53 **Divest Life *55 **Abomination of Shadows **Swarming Infestation Category:Classes